The tale of Bright Stream
by Song of falling feathers
Summary: What would have happened if Bright Stream survived after the hawk carried her off in Warriors- Dawn of the clans: The Sun Trail. Well no need to wander anymore. Sorry I suck at summeries. Rated T for warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story idea I got when I was reading Warriors: Dawn of the clans: The Sun Trail and Clear Sky's mate, Bright Stream, got carried off by a hawk. Hope you will like it. Please read and review.**

* * *

Bright Stream screeched as the hawk grabbed her haunches, pulling her away from Gray Wing. She tried clawing at it but it had her in a too firm grip. She looked back down to see Gray Wing run after her, he had almost caught up but just as he was about to reach her the eagle flew of the side of a cliff. The eagle flew away from the mountains and the rocks where the group was headed.

They had flown far as the hawk had been trying to lose the other three hawks. They were now flying over a forest . The hawk was very tired so Bright Stream tried to claw at it again and succeeded in letting it release her, but to late she realised that she was higher than she thought. As it let go she plummeted down

and down

and down

and down

and down

and down

before landing in a massive pile of snow. She was surprised to find that she was still alive and amazed that she hadn't been to badly hurt except for her paw. She was no healer so she didn't know what was wrong with it, but still she managed to get up and go and find shelter. She hadn't gone far before finding a big rock split open at the base, to form a tunnel big enough for a cat. She decided to try her luck and padded into the tunnel to come to a small cave big enough for a few cats. She curled up in the far corner, careful not to lie on her paw, and soon fell asleep.

She woke at sunhigh to hear two cats talking to each other, the first, a pale brown tom with dark brown stripes and hazel eyes, was saying "But Moth, why should we let her stay here, this is our den," The other cat ,Moth, a golden she-cat with amber eyes and white paws, replied, "Look, Owl she is hurt and the den is big enough for all of us." Owl said "But.." Moth cut him off "No buts she is staying, at least until she is healed." Owl muttered something under his breath that Bright Stream couldn't catch. She tried standing up, but the pain in her leg had worsened and she fell back into her nest with a sigh. Moth looked around to see that she was awake and padded up to her, "Hi I am Moth, who are you?" she asked curiously. "I am Bright Stream," Bright Stream replied, "And I come from the tribe." A kit popped up behind Moth and looked at Bright Stream curiously, "Why do you have such a funny name? And what is a tribe, is that where you came from?" Owl turned to the kit saying "Don't bother the poor cat Ginger." "This is Ginger." Moth introduced happily. _I can see why she is called ginger_ Bright Stream thought admiring the kit's shinnig ginger pelt, with it's darker ginger stripes. Ginger stared at her with big bright green eyes. "Well," Bright Stream said thoughtfully, "Everyone in my tribe has a name like mine, except Teller of Pointed Stones, our healer, a tribe is where I used to live with many other cats where we protect and hunt for each other and older cats." "And yes, I do come from a tribe." she finished breathlessly. "Woah." Ginger said, her eyes wide with awe. Suddenly Bright Stream gave a loud shriek and Moth turned worriedly to Owl "Where is Leaf?" "I am here" the herb muffled voice came from a beautiful calico she-cat. She had dainty white paws and a white belly, muzzle and chest. She had stunning green eyes. "I think she is giving birth." Moth told Leaf. Leaf set down her herbs and bet down to exam Bright Stream before replying, "Yes she is and what I can tell there will probably be at least four kits."

It was sundown and Bright Stream was lying peacefully in a mossy nest, with five adorable kits suckling next to her. "They are beautiful." Leaf said, clearly exhausted from the long kitting. "Yes," Moth agreed. "What are they called?" asked an ecstatic Ginger. "Yeah what are you going to name them." Owl ask trying, but miserably failing to look uninterested. "Well I think I will name the oldest she-kit Cloudy Sky in honour of my mate, Clear Sky." Bright Stream answered thoughtfully. "Why don't you name the other she-kit Red Flower?" Ginger asked looking at the third born. "Ginger!' Moth scolded Ginger. "No, she is right, that is the perfect name for her." Bright Stream said to Moth then turned to Ginger "Thank you for the lovely name." "What about the other two?" Leaf asked. "You should name one." Bright Stream said to her. "What me?" Leaf replied, shocked. "Yes, I want to thank you for helping me." Bright Stream said firmly and confidently. "Well," Leaf said hesitating a bit, "How about Rain Storm for him?" Leaf asked pointing at the first born tom. "It suits him perfectly." Bright Stream answered softly. "I want you two to name the last two." she said to Moth and Owl. " How about Swooping Hawk for him?" Owl asked pointing at a tom with his tail. "Yes, perfect." murmered Bright Stream sleepily. "What about Rushing River for her?" Moth asked looking at a she-kit. "Lovely, Cloudy Sky, Red Flower, Rain Storm, Swooping Hawk and Rushing River."

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter and now I will give the description of the kits(with eye colour) in the order that they were born in:**

**Swooping Hawk: muscular(for a kit) light brown and white with dark brown stripes tom. He has golden eyes(like Gray Wing).**

**Rain Storm: speckled gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.**

**Cloudy Sky: pure white she-kit with light gray patches. She has sky blue eyes.**

**Rushing River: blue-gray she-kit with a white chest and paws. She has piercing blue eyes.**

**Red Flower: red she-kit with gray patches that look like flowers and gray eyes.**

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me in a review or a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back and I bring you chapter 2, I forgot the disclaimer in the first one so here it is, Ginger will say it**

**Ginger: Skyspirit does not own or claim to own warriors. She only owns the rougues and Bright Stream's kits.**

**Sorry it took so long but my internet wasn't working**

**Thank you to Kestrelmoon for reviewing and being the first reviewer.**

**Well here is chapter two:**

* * *

It was the next sunrise and Bright Stream looked down proudly at her kits. They were all still sleeping soundly in their nest of dried leaves. Bright Stream looked up from watching her kits sleep, to see Leaf padding in with some comfortable looking moss hanging from her jaws and under her chin. Bright Stream gave a loud purr at how funny the she cat looked with moss hanging out. "Well, I could carry more moss this way." she meowed, guessing what the other cat must have been thinking. "Thank you for the moss though." Bright Stream meowed with a happy purr, changing the subject. "I was worried that it was getting a bit uncomfortable on all those leaves," Leaf said with a glance at the crumbling, dried leaves. "Kits," Bright Stream meowed nudging her kits awake, "Come on wake up." Swooping Hawk was the first to wake up and rose, sleepily from the nest before helping to wake is sleeping littermates up.

Bright Stream and Leaf were replacing the leaves with the fresh moss that Leaf had collected while Bright Streams kits played mossball with Ginger. Swooping Hawk jumped high into the crisp, morning air and batted the mossball as hard as he possibly could. The mossball soared through the air, glinting in the weak morning sun, and hit Rushing River on her head, breaking apart into many small pieces. Rushing River let out a loud, piercing cry and Swooping Hawk apologised with a look of worry on his face "I am so sorry Rushing River, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Meanwhile Leaf had padded up to her and began soothing her telling her "Don't worry, it will be alright," while firmly licking her sore head. "Thanks!" Rushing River meowed happily, "It feels better already." She raced off before Leaf could reply and joined the game again, seeming to forget what had just happened.

The kits played until sun down and Owl and Moth had returned at sunhigh with a lot of fresh kill. The cats had all shared a meal and shared toungues before going to sleep in their newly lined nests.

* * *

**I know it is very short and I am sorry, I will make the next one longer. \Please tell me if you like this story or not. I will also give the description of the kits(with eye colour) in the order that they were born in again:**

**Swooping Hawk: muscular(for a kit) light brown and white with dark brown stripes tom. He has golden eyes(like Gray Wing).**

**Rain Storm: speckled gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.**

**Cloudy Sky: pure white she-kit with light gray patches. She has sky blue eyes.**

**Rushing River: blue-gray she-kit with a white chest and paws. She has piercing blue eyes.**

**Red Flower: red she-kit with gray patches that look like flowers and gray eyes.**

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me in a review or a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I know extremely short ,sorry sorry sorry and sorry. I might even do another chapter today to make up for shortness and please read and review.**

* * *

Bright Stream awoke ,a while past sunrise, to find that Owl had gone hunting, Leaf went to find some more borage and Moth and Ginger was playing with Swooping Hawk, Rain Storm, Cloudy Sky, Rushing River and Red Flower in the sandy clearing outside the dens. They were so intent on their game that they didn't notice Bright Stream padding up to them over the sandy floor. "What are you playing?" Bright Stream asked the kits and Moth. "We are chasing the moss b-" Swooping Hawk was interrupted by Cloudy Sky who had thrown a moss ball, and after soaring through the air landed on Swooping Hawks head. " We are chasing a moss ball that Moth throws for us." Cloudy Sky meowed quickly and innocently smiling when Swooping Hawk glared at her. "Hey were is Rain Storm?" Rushing River asked worry for her brother showing in her eyes. "Yeah," Cloudy Sky nodded, "I haven't seen him since we started playing, this morning." "I think we should go and find-" Swooping Hawk was cut of by a loud shriek that echoed around the clearing, louder than the call of a hawk. "That's Rain Storm!" Rushing River gasped. Suddenly the ferns at the edge of the sandy clearing quivered and in stepped Leaf and Owl. "Leaf stay here with the kits, take them inside," Bright Stream ordered then turned to Moth and Owl, "You two come with me." she finished quickly, with a flick of her tail. The three cats raced towards where the piercing cry had first sounded. After a few fox-lengths they reached another clearing but not before the hot reek of fox hit their noses and the scent of a terrified kit. "Fox!" Owl gasped, gagging on the horrible stench before racing into the clearing after the she-cats. Inside was a small fox, not a cub but not full grown either, and it was circling around a bramble thicket occasionally trying to push its way into it, a gleam of hunger shone in its evil amber eyes. Inside the brambles there was another feeble cry of "Help!" and the three cats could see the outline of a small body.

Rain Storm!

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**Cliffhanger... **

**Hope you liked it will get busy on the next one right away.**

**Please tell me if you like this story or not, it doesn't cost anything to review**

**Rushing River: please review, I would really appreciate it **

**Okay thank you Rushing River, and um... bye I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, I know I said this one will be longer but exams are coming up so I probably wont be able to post much. I just put this together quickly. Sorry if it is a bit rushed. But before going to the story I want to thank everyone that reviewed:**

**StormxRaven: Thanks**

**WyldClaw: Thanks**

**Also thank you to ****StormxRaven** and Kestrelmoon for following and **StormxRaven** favouriting 

* * *

Bright Stream let out a fierce yowl that sent the fox spinning around to face them. It let out a yowl and charged at them, Bright Stream dodged to one side ,raking her close down its flank, Owl to the other and Moth slipped underneath, scoring her claws on its belly. The fox let out a yelp of pain, spinning to face Moth but Owl leaped up, giving it a scratch on the muzzle while yowling to Moth "Get Rain Storm and take him back to Leaf, we'll handle the fox." "Okay" she quickly replied grabbing a petrified Rain Storm and raced away. Owl turned back to the fight and raked his claws over the foxes muzzle, while the fox was distracted Bright Stream leaped up onto it's russet back, grabbing its scruff with her forepaws and pummelling its back with her hind paws. The fox tried shaking her of but she clung on tightly. Owl again came in, scoring a deep scratch along the foxes sides. It gave a loud yelp of pain and raced off, Bright Stream jumped of just as it raced out of the clearing, it's tail between its legs and whimpering. Bright Stream and Owl raced back to the den to see Leaf sitting next to Rain Storm, she was putting marigold and cobweb on a scratch while Rain Storm was telling the other kits about the fox. "Okay that's enough kits time to get some sleep." Bright Stream told the over excited kits. "No, we aren't tired!" Cloudy Sky exclaimed. "Okay fine, we can play one game." "Yay!" the kits chorused happily, then started deciding amongst themselves what game they wanted to play.

Soon the kits were tossing a moss ball around and even Rain Storm was playing with. The kits were having so much fun that time was flying by and Bright Stream soon told them that it was time for them to sleep. "But it's not even-" Cloudy Sky said looking out at the setting sun, "Nevermind ." She added as she saw the last rays of the sun dappling the leafy forest floor. "I don't know about you but I-" Rushing River started to meow but before she was half way let out a massive yawn, "Am very tired." she finished blushing slightly. "Yeah me too." Swooping Hawk agreed with his sister. "I guess I am pretty tired after meeting the fox," Rain Storm meowed shuddering at the memory in the cool breeze. "Well then we will go to sleep." Cloudy Sky announced and padded of to the nursery, the other kits trailing behind, leaving Red Flower staring mystified at her first sunset. "Wait for me!" Red Flower squeaked scampering after them as fast as her long legs could carry her.

* * *

**Me: Hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**Me: Now for the disclaim-**

**Cloudy Sky: Can I say it?**

**Me: No so-**

**Cloudy Sky: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?**

**Me: Okay fine**

**Cloudy Sky: Yay... Song does not own or claim to own warriors and Erin Hunter owns all the cats except for the rouges and Bright Stream's kits.**

**Me: Okay thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I am back, I am soo sorry for not updating the last few days but I was on a camp and then my computer deleted the whole chapter, twice, so I apologize, and after that I was really busy. Just in case you were wondering the kits are all 2 moon old but Ginger is two sunrises older. Here is the chapter at long last, but first:  
Reviewers:  
WyldClaw: Yes**

**Katie Brook: Thanks, and I will try to follow your advice.**

**AMorbidONE : Oooops sorry I kind off forgot if it was a hawk or eagle**

**Hazelshine of Thunderclan: Thank you and the story is not finished yet.**

**And just in case you forgot here are the cats again:**

**Bright Stream: pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat with clear green eyes.**

**Swooping Hawk: muscular(for a kit) light brown and white with dark brown stripes tom. He has golden eyes(like Gray Wing)**

**Rain Storm: speckled gray tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Cloudy Sky: pure white she-kit with light gray patches. She has sky blue eyes**

**Rushing River: blue-gray she-kit with a white chest and paws. She has piercing blue eyes**

**Red Flower: small red she-kit with gray patches that look like flowers and gray eyes**

**Ginger: ginger she-kit with darker ginger stripes and big, bight green eyes**

**Owl: pale brown tom with dark brown stripes and hazel eyes**

**Leaf: beautiful calico she-cat with dainty white paws and a white belly, muzzle and chest. She has stunning green eyes**

**Moth: golden she-cat with amber eyes and white paws**

* * *

Bright Stream woke up to see the sun shinning on the leaf strewn earth outside the den and her kits playing a game of moss ball with Ginger. She stood up, moss falling off of her back as she stretched and started grooming the moss out of her now tangled brown and white fur. After some time she sat back to admire her fluffy, now shiny, fur and padded out of the den to be greeted by the sight of Owl and Moth enjoying a vole together as well as Red Flower curiously watching Leaf, as she gently licked Cloudy Sky's paw pad after removing a big thorn, now lying beside the gentle she-cat, on the mossy floor, stained scarlet with Cloudy Sky's blood. Bright Stream raced over and asked her kit "What happened Cloudy Sky?" a worried look on her face as she glanced at the dripping thorn. "Rain Storm bushed me into the bramble bush," she meowed accusingly. "Did not!" Rain Storm yowled back, padding over from the other side of the clearing. "Did too!" Cloudy Sky announced. "Hey does it even matter?" Swooping Hawk asked before Rain Storm could say anything. "Well as a-" Cloudy Sky started. "Yeah," Red Flower agreed with Swooping Hawk, "You are okay now." "Well, I guess so," Cloudy Sky said uncertainly before turning to her brother "Truce?" she asked with a smile. "Fine" he meowed back happily. "Hey kits," Bright Stream asked, "Do you want to play a game?" "Yes!" Swooping Hawk cried. "Okay, it should be fun," Rain Storm announced with a smile. Red Flower nodded enthusiastically, while Cloudy Sky bounced up and down with excitement. "How does it work?" Rain Storm asked her mother. "Well," Bright Stream said, getting the attention of her kits, as well as Ginger, "You will be in two groups, and I will go and hide this somewhere in camp" she announced brandishing a pinecone, "The first team to find it wins" "Cool," Rushing River said, "But who will be in whose team?" "That's easy," Cloudy Sky said, straightening up, "Me and Rain Storm will choose two of you." "I think it would be better if me and Swooping Hawk did it then there would be one tom in each team." Rain Storm announced with a smirk. "Fine," Cloudy Sky said grumpily. "Okay I'll start," Rain Storm squeaked with excitement, "I choose Rushing River." Rushing River padded up to him. "I choose Cloudy Sky," Swooping Hawk announced. "Red Flower," Rain Storm said. "Yes I get Ginger," Swooping Hawk grinned. "Okay, now that you have your teams you will go into the den and Leaf and Moth will keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't peek." Bright Stream said, and walked off with the pine cone hiding it in a bramble bush, she then turned to Owl, "Can you please stand by the Cloud Tree?" "Sure," Owl said," But why." "I was just about to tell you," Bright Stream giggled, "If any group reaches you, tell them 'If you look towards the mountain, you will see me standing proud, a hollow in my belly'" "Sure," Owl said padding off towards the Cloud Tree, an extremely tall tree. Bright Stream raced towards the nursery and when she got there told the kits, "I will give you a clue, it will lead you somewhere where you will find the next clue, Owl will be waiting, he will give you the clue, follow it and then Leaf and Moth will give you the last clue, it will tell you where the pinecone is hidden." "Okay," her kits and Ginger chorused. "The first clue is, 'My branches will touch the cloud, where I stand tall and proud'" Bright Stream said as the kits rushed out. "She then turned to Leaf and Moth, can you two please wait at the Great Oak, and if you see any group tell them this 'Prickly my thorns are,but in me your prize will be'" "Sure," the two cats chorused and padded off.

**With Rain Storm's group:**

"Do you think she means the tall hill?" Rain Storm asked his group. "No it can't be," Rushing River meowed, "It has to be in camp." "What about the Cloud Tree?" Red Flower asked. "Yeah good work Red Flower." The group raced of to the Cloud Tree

**With Swooping Hawk's group:**

"Hey I know," Swooping Hawk yowled suddenly, "It has to be the Rock Pile." "Why would it be the Rock Pile?" Ginger asked confused. "Because, it's high." "No you mousebrain its the Cloud Tree remember 'My branches will touch the cloud, where I stand tall and proud'." Cloudy Sky exclaimed. "Of course why didn't I think of that," Swooping Hawk meowed racing off. "Cause you're a mousebrain," Cloudy sky muttered chasing after him with ginger on her tail.

**At the Cloud Tree:**

The two groups arrived at the tree simultaneously and Owl repeated Bright Streams words, "'If you look towards the mountain, you will see me standing proud, a hollow in my belly'" The two groups raced off again.

**With Rain Storm's group:**

"This time it has to be the tall hill," Rain Storm meowed. "No it can't be it needs a hollow," Red Flower meowed thoughtfully. "Yeah," Rushing River meowed, deep in thought. "Maybe it could be the Great Oak?" Rain Storm announced, looking at the direction of the mountain. "Yeah could be, it does have a hollow," Rushing River dashed f after her brother, Red Flower chasing after them.

**With Swooping Hawk's group:**

"I know this one, Swooping Hawk exclaimed, he has to mean the Great Oak, I remember that I used to sneak out of the den and climb it, then I rested in the hollow." "Good thinking," Ginger exclaimed already racing off. The others whisker lengths behind her.

**At the Great Oak:**

Leaf and Moth where sharing tongues **(They are sisters so its not that weird)** when they heard the two groups approaching. They stood up and waited for the kits. When the groups reached them Moth said "'Prickly my thorns are'" and Leaf continued "'but in me your prize will be'" Again the kits raced away to discuss the clue.

**With Rain Storm's group:**

"Red Flower?" Rain Storm asked his sister, "Well it's someplace with thorns," she answered, thinking deeply. "What about the bramble bush where Rain Storm pushed Cloudy Sky into?" Rushing River asked sweetly. Rain Storm glared at her but then, not wanting to waste time, he raced off, his sisters on his tail.

**With Swooping Hawk's group:**

"It has to be the bramble bush, were Rain Storm pushed Cloudy Sky into," Ginger meowed after thinking for a while. "Why would you say that?" Cloudy Sky asked grumpily, still angry at her brother. "Oh I get it," Swooping Hawk said turning to Ginger. "It is the only place here that has thorns. "Oh yeah," Cloudy Sky said before running off.

* * *

**I will let you decide which group wins, just post in your review either Swooping Hawk's group or Rain Storm's group. Thanks, hope you liked, again I am so sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
